During the process of installing an electrical box in a block wall, such as a cinder block wall, one contractor, typically an electrical contractor, has to hold an electrical box with mud ring and conduit in place while a second contractor, typically a block mason or brick layer, completes the task of installing the electrical box into the block wall. Because the positioning of the electrical box on the block wall during installation and it's instability, failure of a second contractor to hold the conventional electrical box in place while the block mason completes the installation task can result in the electrical box falling into an opening of the block wall and being lost and/or damaged. This typically means that the electrical contractor has to wait while block mason measures and cuts the opening for the electrical box into the block and then lays the block in place, which can take up to fifteen minutes, or more. Once the opening is cut into the block, and the block is brought back to the install location where the electrical contractor is waiting, the electrical contractor then has to hold the box and conduit in place while block mason places the block or blocks over the electrical box and backfills the area with cement. While the need for two contractors to complete this single task may not seem too burdensome, when considering that large-scale block construction can include hundreds of electrical boxes that need to be installed, the time and money that must be invested to simply hold an electrical box in place can become quite significant.
Another issue is that some items designed or configured to be mounted to an electrical box can require the use of the corner screw holes on the block bracket. Conventional block brackets do not include mounting holes used to mount an electrical box or other device to the block bracket. If an installer or contractor wants to install electrical box or other device a mud ring must be used in conjunction with the electrical box to hold it in place on the block bracket. Conventional block brackets are not capable of coupling to both an electrical box and another device, such as an alarm strobe because the conventional block bracket lacks mounting holes.